


Right Now

by ziennajames



Series: Verse: ftm!Kurt [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, ftm!Kurt, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziennajames/pseuds/ziennajames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't an easy decision to make, Kurt had always thought. After all, bearing life… Wasn't that something that women did? And Kurt had never really thought about himself as being female to begin with. But that was then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adropofred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adropofred/gifts).



> Companion piece to: adropofred.tumblr.com/post/5968560794/

It wasn't an easy decision to make, Kurt had always thought. After all, bearing life… Wasn't that something that  _women_  did? And Kurt had never really thought about himself as being female to begin with.

But that was then.

That was before he and Blaine decided that moving in together might be a possibility when they headed off to college together, before they decided on getting a pet dog together, and far before they celebrated their five year anniversary and graduation.

It was just after graduation that the talks started. A puppy was great, Blaine had said, but it wasn't anything like a child. And Blaine had to admit that the thought of becoming a father was an attractive one.

Kurt hadn't been on board with it immediately. He had plans and dreams and most of all an empty wallet between his closet and top-surgery. So he ignored it and placated his boyfriend with other plans for the future.

Summer passed. They had spend their days in the park, with Kurt drawing passers by with good fashion-sense (which weren't many) and Blaine playing ball with some random kids on the playgrounds. Kurt always found himself paying more attention to Blaine as the day progressed, pencils forgotten beside him. Blaine… He looked _happy_ , Kurt decided. Happy in a way that Kurt alone couldn't make him. Happy in a way that a new puppy couldn't either.

By winter, Kurt had made his decision.

Christmas together was wonderful and meticulously planned out as usual, but for one unusual thing: there was only one present with Blaine's name on it that lay under the tree this year. Inside, there were some flyers from the adoption agency and a tentative letter that said 'if you would rather, we could always ask someone to carry for us instead?'

Blaine's response had been a long silence, followed his wish that the child would have the genes of both its parents.

Kurt had walked out. He had come back an hour later to answer  _yes_ , only to find Blaine in their living-room in a fit of panic. Afterwards, this would be one of those stories they laughed about.

And right now, Kurt was lying on the couch, shirt off, with Blaine staring down at him like he was some kind of magical being. Kurt almost had to agree with the sentiment. It was a special kind of magic that would allow a child with both their genetics and quirks and so thoroughly theirs to be born.

In a way, it was nice to have complete control over the foetus. There was no one to berate over a bad diet for his child, no one to be nervous for but himself and his own body that was providing for the little life inside. He didn't even mind the belly anymore. After a few months and many, many ministrations by the other father-to be, it had become more normal for him to see the bulge on his abdomen than the two on his chest he had dealt with for half of his life.

Right now, it had been seven months since their successful appointment at the clinic. It had been one year and one month since that Christmas day. Right now, Kurt was one walk-in closet poorer and a nursery richer.

And right now, laying on the couch being pampered by an adoring Blaine, life was better than ever, Kurt decided.


End file.
